Cleaning
by Kaisuun
Summary: fixed some mistakes....again, its RxG.....r&r please...


(AUTHORS NOTE: thank u SO VERY MUCH to the following ppl; Kyra, Basko, Blaackthorn1989, and Marie. OH OH OH!!! AND a special thanks to Silfee, who e-mailed me wanting to post my story on the site "Candidate for Rio" ( http://Flash.to/Rioroute ). THANK U VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!!!!!!!! *bows to minna-sama* And Marie-sama? I'll think about ur offer....most likely i'll say yes!! :-) Ok, 1 more thing.....to the person that left me this..for my messed up version of Love You Two.....  
  
((((( *pukes*   
I have three words: spelling, grammar, characterization. You've butchered all three of them in this... THING. )))))  
  
THANK U SO MUCH FOR NOTICEING!!!! *sniffles* I-I'm so happy that s-somebody was a big enough jerk to review l-like this!!! *huggs* THANK U!!!!! Now don't ever review my stories again if u can't handel them.....i know their to good for u. 1 last thing…..the story "Love u 2" was not supose to acutlly go out like it was. It was a small pice that I was trying out. If I liked it, I'd revise it and re-write it so it was better. But I never got the chance. Oh well! Hopefully this story is better.  
  
ENJOY THIS STORY MINNA-SAN!!!!  
  
(EXTRA NOTE: I have AIM now so if u wanna im me, my sn is; gothickclown)  
  
oh yeah…..char. r OOC.  
  
WARNING WARNING!!!!! NOT FOR PHIL LOVERS!!! Althoug I don't really bring her up until the end, she's not my fav. Char…..so be warned.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Garuas shook his head at Rioroute's retreating back, sighing softly. The young engernitc boy could be quite helpfully if promised food when his task was done…..to bad said task wasn't done. He still had a mess to clean…dame. Letting another sigh escape his rose lips, the usually slightly hyper pilot of Eeva-Leena bent down to pick up one of the many shirts he had and threw it in the landury basket. His tired green eyes took another look around the destroyed room.  
  
"Last time I agree to let him throw a party in my room."  
  
  
3 hours, 45 minutes and 12 seconds latter Garu was ready to kill. 3 hours, 45 minutes and *15* seconds latter, he was ready to go on mass slaughter. He had spent the last 3 hours and whatever minutes/seconds cleaning the mess he had stupidly let Rioroute talk him out of thinking about…..and now he wanted blood. Not just anyone's blood-oh no!! He was out for one sandy haired, cinnimin eyed, hyper active boy. And Garu would have his head. Oh yes, he would make him pay. Dearly. He would break every little bone in the loud boy's body first. Then he'd slowly scrap his skin off, layer by layer with a plastic spoon. Then he'd—  
  
"Hey Garu!! I was beging to get wor—AHHH!!!" Garu pounced on him, his pale hands rappeing around Rioroute's tan neck. Throtaling the boy, he smashed his head against the ground lightly, so's not to kill him right off.  
  
"Ack!! G-Garu!!! Ca-an't bre-a-th…..Garu!!", Rioroute's voice was strained and a bit scared. Garu ignored the oxygen starved boy and tighted his grip, seeing red. Suddenly, before he could kill the loud boy, there were hands pulling him from his intened victom and he found himself pinned on the ground with his hands held tightly at his side and Yu's annoyed eyes stairing into his own enraged green ones. He growled.  
  
"Let go of me Yu! I'm gonna kill the losey bastard!!" Yu responded by tighting his grip and leaning his body weight into keeping the strugleing angery boy pinned. Rioroute was behind Yu, caughing and gripping his troght with one hand, the other keeping him from falling flat on his back.  
  
"Geez, Garu….I knew you were crazy, but what'd I do?!", Rioroute finally managed out, giving Garu a hurt look mixed with some else the green haird boy couldn't place. Garu gave Yu a blank look and went lax, confusied by the look that he couldn't read that he was seeing in Rioroute's eyes, and the stotic boy slowly let him up but stayed close to Rioroute incase Garu decied to go mental on the young boy again. Slowly, Garu sat up, crossing his legs and clasping his hands in his lap, still tense and still wanting to kill Rio. Giving Rioroute a deadly calm staire he nodded his head and licked his lips. Speaking lowly and voice full of anger he said;  
  
"You left me there to clean up that mess by myself, Rioroute. I'm very pissed off at you." Rioroute blinked and tilted his head to the side, blinking.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you there, all alone. I went to get something to eat and then I went back to my room to get some things to help clean up but then Phil showed up and we got in to a fight about me eating to much and….. I just forgot. Gomen. Forgive me, ok?" Garu blinked his eyes. That went a little to easy. But then again, he wasn't complaining. He was tired. Maybe he should just agree with the boy for once…then he could go to bed.  
  
"Uhh….ok?" Rioroute smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Garu-chan." Garu frowned slightly and glared at Rioroute good-naturedly, trying not to blush. When did Rio start calling him by 'chan'? Rioroute winked at him and jumped to his feet, grining and takeing off out of the loby room(1) shouting a "See ya latter!" over his shoulder. Garu watched him go, a strange look in his eyes. Sighing, he stood up and shook his head.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what I see in him…then he does something like call me 'Garu-chan' and I know. Man…I'll talk to him latter. Right now, I'm going to get something to eat. Then I'm going to bed. I need sleep."   
  
Yu glanced at him as he mumbled to him self, walking out the door. ~Those two are going to be the death of us all with there beating-around-the-bush. It'd be better for all if they would just admit their love. Their sexually frustion is starting to bother me!~ Rolling his eyes in a very un-Yu fasion, he picked up his book and went back to his reading.  
  
  
Rio sighed contentaly(sp?) and twirled a pice of limp hair between his fingures. Softly, he began to hum and old tune to which he couldn't remember the words to, and old song his mother use to sing to him.   
  
"What are you humming, Sweet One(2)?", a deep voiced laced with sleep asked from above him. Rio raised his brown-blond-black head and gave his partner a tired grin.  
  
"An old song. Somethin my mother use to sing to me." A surprized(sp?) look was returned to him.  
  
"You remember your mother?"  
  
"No. I just remember her voice and for some reason I can recall a song she use to sing me. At least, the tune of it anyway. The words escape me at this moment." His partner gave a small smile and ran his hands through Rio's hair. Rio tucked his head under his partners chin and continued playing with his hair. Silence reigned in the clean room and the two boys' quitely indulged in their thoughts. A giggle chased the silence away. He parnter raised his eye brow but did not open the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. Another giggle escaped Rio's lips.  
  
"What are you giggleing about now, Sweet One?" Rio leand up a bit and placed a kiss on his partners bare chest.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how Phil will react once she finds out about this." His partner was quite for a minute before giving a short laugh.   
  
"Yeah, that'd be funny to see. Enless she comes after us. Then it wont be funny. It'll be scary."   
  
"Um-hm." Again silence reigned in the room. Just as Rio was doseing off, his partner moved suddenly, flipping their positions so Rio was now on the bottom. His cinnamin(sp?) eyes flew open to star into those of his lovers. A light kiss was placed on his lips and nimble hands ran threw his hair. Rio tangled his hands in his lovers hair and pulled his head down for an other, deeper, more passionate kiss. He opened his mouth and pulled his lovers demanding tounge into play. Hands ran themselves from his hair and down his body, slowly strokeing his upper thige(sp?). A moan forced itself from Rio's covered mouth. Lack of air caused his lover to pull back, breath a bit shallowed. Rio smiled and pulled him back down, this time into a hug instead of a kiss. HE began humming again and started rubbing the boys back. His lover didn't move from his spot on Rio, instead moved so he was more comfortable, his leg thrown over Rio's and an arm rapped tightly around his waist. His head rested on Rio's shoulder. Green hair tickled at his niose softly and Rio brushed it out of his way, running his hand across his green-eyed lovers face gently.  
  
"I love you, Garu-chan…..my Prince." Garu smiled softly and gave Rio another quick kiss before settling down again for some much-deserved sleep.  
  
"I love you to, my Sweet One…my Rio-chan. Now go to sleep. You wore me out." Rio laughed and sighed, sunggleing(sp?) down into Garu for a nice long nap.  
  
The two never saw an enraged Phil that was standing at the now slideing -closed door. She turned and stormed down the hall, her arue giving off her anger.   
~That bastard!! How dare he!! He's supose to love me!! Not that….that….*fag*! I'll make him see that it's really me he loves and not that freak Garaes. I'll show him that he's ment to be with me.~  
  
  
  
  
(1)= Lobby Room= I need to put them in a room and I didn't want it to be the lunch room…..so I made one up. I don't know if they really do have a lobby room or not. In my story I do.  
(2)=Sweet One= A nick-name I thought would be cute for Rio…. 


End file.
